Memories Lost
by aruki
Summary: *One shot* One unfaithful day, Kurapika lost his memories. He can't remember anything, but finds out that they were his friends before...


A/N: I don't know what to say about this fic. Well, might be unbelievable at first, but, don't worry, he'll overcome it.  
  
Kurapika: Anou, Aruki-chan... what are you saying?  
  
Aruki: Nandemonai.. Anyway, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kurapika or any of the characters here. They are of Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Memories Lost  
  
  
  
Kurapika sat on his bed, his head completely blank. He was staring at the floor, apparently lost for waords. He can't think straight; all he remembers is that he lost consciousness after he fought the last member of Ryodan.  
  
It was a dim scene. He can't remember anything. There was no sudden burst of memories, he just stared at the floor, still trying hard to think of something about what happened during the previous fight.  
  
The door creaked open; Killua entered, accompanied by Gon and Leorio.  
  
"Kurapika, how are you feeling?" Leorio asked.  
  
"Who..." he started as he looked up at Leorio, then to Killua, then to Gon, who were standing side by side infront of Kurapika, "... Who are you?"  
  
"D-don't you remember us?" Killua stammered.  
  
"...No... no..." he said, then he bowed his head down. "Demo... arigatou."  
  
"Why?" Gon asked.  
  
"For saving my life. For taking care of me..." he said slowly.  
  
"Kurapika..." Gon sighed.  
  
"Let's leave him alone first.. Let him think; let him rest. Let's not force him if he doesn't remember something yet..." Leorio trailed off.  
  
They left the room after taking a glace at Kurapika, who was still in the same position.  
  
'I really can't remember anything. I wish I know who they are. Their presence is soothing...' he thought.  
  
He could sense their care towards another person. He wanted to know the feeling of having them as your friend.  
  
~~~  
  
During the day, they would visit Kurapika, force awkward conversation, for he does not talk that much.  
  
When Leorio visited him, he brought his medical book, as well as food for Kurapika.  
  
He sat down on a chair beside Kurapika's bed, then opened his book.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Oh, this. This is my medical book-- about medicines, viruses, sicknesses, etc. Unfortunately, there is no cure for people who have lost their memories."  
  
Kurapika kept silent.  
  
"So, hw are you feeling?" Leorio hastily changed the subject, for he felt that that topic was another pang of burden for Kurapika.  
  
"Quite fine." He paused for a while and continued, "You, as well as the other two, are quite familiar to me... I think I've seen the three of you before.... But I can't remember..."  
  
"It's because we're friends in the past.. before you lost your memories." he reasoned out.  
  
"Honto ni?"  
  
"Hai." Leorio said shortly. "I'd better be going. Youe eat these, then tke a rest. We'll visit you in the morning. Ja ne!"  
  
"Arigato..." he replied tonelessly after Leorio.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
All of it happened thirty days ago.  
  
[April 4th, 19:25.]  
  
It was raining. Kurapika is alone in his room, still trying hard to remember something from the past.  
  
After a while, he gave up, for his mind was still blank.  
  
[20:20]  
  
Kurapika woke up to take a drink. He got up and went to his bedside table to get drink.  
  
He noticed something under the pitcher. It was hastily inserted, so it's slightly crumpled. Before drinking, he opened it and saw--to his great surprise--a poem and a letter containing birthday greetings.  
  
He read the poem first which was titled:  
  
"Lost memories  
  
Something happened, A friend lost his memories-- His precious memories...  
  
Happiness forgotten, Friends became strangers, Thou feel emptiness.  
  
All are gone,all are lost, A once, happy person Then became miserable.  
  
Secluded in darkness, Not having even a twilight, Not even having a wall to lean on.  
  
Past is clouded, future still unknown, No light, no path, No friend to follow, too.  
  
I imagine him standing on a cliff, Nothing to see, Nothing to fee.  
  
Someone who lost memories, Is like having sight, Obstructed by clouds.  
  
When you look back, All you see is an endless... Endless darkness...  
  
Can see no one, can touch no one, Feels vulnerable to the other world-- World of the unknown.  
  
Losing memories in unbearable, Can't remember what, Can't remember why.  
  
Yet those infront of you, Cares for you, Ready to catch you when you fall.  
  
Little by little, a helpless person Who lost memories, Stands up, follows the light.  
  
A path showered with light, Friends waiting on the other side, Mass of darkness soon ebbs away...  
  
When you look back, You can't see nothing, But friends in the past...  
  
Friends become your cure, To your lost memories, Your precious memories.  
  
Kurapika,  
  
Otan jobi omedeto! We don't know how to write a world-class poem, but we hope you liked it. Even though there's no cure to your lost memories, we could start again and we could be friends. We sure hope we'd see a happy Kurapika again.  
  
Don't worry, we're here for you.  
  
Happy birthday!  
  
Gon, Killua, Leorio"  
  
  
  
Kurapika held the poem and the letter close to his chest. Tears then came rolling down his cheeks.  
  
For the first time in days, he remembered something---friendship. He recalled all the trials they've passed, all the fun the had. Never did it occur to him, the persons infront of him are waiting for him.  
  
He felt being born again, all his memories rushed back to him: the bad, and the good, especially with his friends.  
  
"Mass of darkness soon ebbs away..."  
  
He looked at the letter again and saw there was a P.S.  
  
"When we first saw you like that, miserable, somehow looking dreadful, we also felt the same. We wished we also lost our memories so that we could meet again, experience new friendship.  
  
We wish we could bring you back, Kurapika..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kurapika wrote some lines, saying:  
  
"A friend in need, That is what I am. But a person who bacame my cure, That is what you are."  
  
"You became my light, Driving the mass of black away. I then see you, Waiting for me under the sky of blue."  
  
"You don't need to show care, I could see it in your eyes. Your eyes simply said, 'I am here for you, friend'."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When they all woke up and headed for the door, they saw something posted on it. They read it, and went outside the corridor. The three of them looked at each other, apparently surprised that they woke up at the same time, but there was another reason on why they were astonished.  
  
They turned to look at their right, and saw the person they suspected to write the lines.  
  
"Ohayou," Kurapika greeted them.  
  
"Kura..pika.." Gon started, then sowed his wide grin, "Kurapika!!!" he ran towards him. Leorio and Killua followed suit.  
  
They hit Kurapika's back, and said things like, "You have your memories back!" or "You're back!!!!"  
  
Impossible it seems in the beginning, but it happened to him.  
  
"Losing memories is hard. You keep on asking why you've lost them. But with friends like them, you won't live alone." ---Kurapika  
  
"Mass of darkness soon ebbs away... ...Friends become your cure..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, whadja think? Unberibaburya, ne? Weird, ne? Anyway, tell me what you think about it. 


End file.
